


I Thought I Was Only Dreaming You

by flowersforgraves



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: A visit to the shop from Bashir turns... interesting for Garak.





	I Thought I Was Only Dreaming You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixbobeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixbobeau/gifts).



He’s whistling an unfortunately catchy Federation tune as he makes the final embroidery stitches on this gown when he _feels_ more than sees Julian enter the shop. “Ah, Doctor,” he says, some of the tension in his shoulders easing a bit. “What brings you here to my humble shop?”

To his surprise, Julian doesn’t stop a few steps away from the table, as he is wont to do, but instead comes right up to Garak and slides an arm around his shoulders. “Why, Mr. Garak! I’m hurt. Don’t you remember our appointment?”

“Computer, time?” Garak asks, trying not to be distracted by the warmth of Julian’s arm, or the way he smells like some exotic spices, or the - _focus._

“Computer, belay that,” Julian says. “Dim lights.”

Garak turns in his chair to face the doctor, skepticism showing ever so slightly around his eyes. “What -”

Julian leans in, cuts him off with a kiss. Garak blinks, but then kisses back eagerly. It’s been - well. It’s been an embarrassingly long time since his first dream about kissing Julian, and even though he had mostly resigned himself to regular lunches and the occasional fantasy, he’s still not going to say no.

When Julian breaks the kiss for air, Garak glances at the door. “Not that I’m complaining, but isn’t this a bit public?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Julian says, low in his throat. His pupils are dilated with desire, and Garak _wants_ in a way he hasn’t let himself want since the beginning, and Julian is here and close and wants him too. “That’s just part of the fun.” He shifts them so Garak is lying face up on his work table, on top of the gown, and hovers over Garak invitingly.

Garak surrenders. “If you insist, dear doctor,” he says, trying and mostly failing to keep his voice steady.

“I do,” Julian says, and bites down on Garak’s exposed neck ridges.

He can’t stop the gasp of pained pleasure. “Julian…”

“Shh,” Julian tells him, pulling away for a moment, out of Garak’s sight. “Don’t move.”

When he’s visible again he’s naked, and then he turns his attention to getting Garak unclothed. Garak feels his arousal spike at the sight of Julian’s unclothed form.

“Doctor,” he starts again, after Julian moves back up to kiss him again, “I’d really rather we closed the curtain at the very least.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Julian says again, kissing away Garak’s protests. He slides one hand between Garak’s legs, keeping the other hand sweeping up and down his neck ridges. “Just stay quiet and it’ll all be fine.”

Garak’s hips twitch upward with desire, despite his reservations. “Julian.”

“I said, _stay quiet_ ,” Julian hisses with sudden venom, ducking his head to bite Garak’s neck ridges again, hard.

“Julian?” Garak’s getting a little concerned. “What are you doing? Are you alright?”

Julian pushes Garak further onto the table. “Stay. Quiet.” His fingers finally find Garak’s hole, and Garak winces at the sudden pain from an unexpected penetration. 

Garak makes a decision. “Stop.”

Julian doesn’t seem to hear him. He’s humming, producing a tickling sensation against Garak’s chest, and Garak can feel him smiling.

“Stop,” Garak tries again, pushes back against Julian. 

Julian just smiles wider and says, “No.”

Garak shuts his eyes and tips his head back, wondering for a brief moment if this is a dream. Julian - his dear doctor, his Julian - wouldn’t do this. Not really.

“Smile for me,” Julian says softly, cupping Garak’s erect cock with the hand not engaged with his hole. “You’ve been wanting this for a while. I’m just giving you what you really want.”

“I don’t,” Garak denies, but it’s hard to think with the fear and adrenaline and arousal coursing through him. “Julian, please,” he gasps as Julian’s hand disappears for a moment, only to return slick with lubricant.

Garak stares blankly up at the ceiling, focusing on the pattern of the beams crisscrossing below the ducts. Julian’s finger reenters him, then, painfully, a second one. “That’s better,” Julian says, still smiling. “Don’t you think so?”

He thinks about the incident with his implant. He thinks about the conversation they had at lunch last week about the latest courtroom drama Julian’s had him read. He does his best to think about anything except the fact that Julian is two fingers deep in him, and he said no, and they’re in _public_ and if anyone were to walk into the shop now -

That particular train of thought comes to an abrupt end when Julian’s fingers withdraw completely, only for his cock to make an appearance. “Stay quiet,” Julian orders again, as the head of his cock eases into Garak.

“Please,” Garak mumbles, almost inaudibly, biting down hard on his lip to keep quiet. Julian is bigger than he expected, and he knows with proper preparation he could take it, but not like this, not when he’s lying on top of a custom order and the lubricant isn’t enough.

Julian pushes in further. Garak can feel his muscles strain and tear, and he can’t suppress the whimper of pain that escapes his clenched teeth.

“You look so good like this,” Julian says, and Garak looks up, left, right, anywhere but Julian’s face, but the doctor grabs his chin to hold him steady. “Come now. Isn’t this what you want?”

Garak wants to say no, wants to push back, but he can’t, because this is Julian, and he opens his mouth to say “No” but what comes out is “Yes” and he shuts his eyes as Julian’s hips start to move.

His thoughts are fuzzy around the edges for the next few minutes, while Julian fucks him, and he focuses all his energy on making as little sound as possible. He comes before Julian does, spilling over both his own and Julian’s bellies. 

Julian laughs, a low chuckle that’s so unlike his usual laughter. “You really did enjoy that, didn’t you?” He pulls out of Garak, leaving him gasping at the sudden emptiness, and jerks his cock once, twice, and comes all over Garak’s chest.

“Clean up, won’t you,” Julian says sweetly, gathering his clothes and disappearing into the back room.

Garak doesn’t - can’t - move for a moment, and then he forces himself to sit up, checks for blood - yes, there it is, blood and precome and lubricant mixing and soaking into the custom gown.

“It’s ruined anyway,” Garak says out loud, and uses it to clean himself up as much as possible before redressing.

He’s hardly finished before Julian sweeps out the front of the shop, looking - well, however you were supposed to look after raping a friend in his place of work? That wasn’t what Julian looked like.

The song he’d been whistling earlier is still stuck in Garak’s head.


End file.
